She Cheated!
by RomanceRules
Summary: Max trys to meet Sarah at a restrauant plans get changed and Fran and Max are talking and things changed for the best!


Max looked for Sarah around the restaurant then checked his watch. "Darn! She's 30 minutes late what's keeping her!", he thought and then pulled a box from his pocket and looked at the contents in the box and longingly smiled. Then, he looked toward the entrance to check for her, and he saw her, his Sarah but then a tall man with black hair and a suit came behind her and kissed her neck then, led her to a table. He sat in his seat stunned, "Sarah, she's here with dude!". He got really furious and, got up, paid the check and rushed out of the restaurant. He got in a cab in 2 minutes later after walking down the street. He told the cab driver the directions to his house and, then pulled out his phone and deftly dialed a number. 2-3 rings before a very sweet but nasal voice answered.

"Hello!".

"Hey, uh can you come over?", Max said stressed out, "I have some news, and I need you there".

"Okay. Why are you breathing hard? What's wrong?",the voice asked him.

"Well that's kind of why I need you to come over and please hurry okay? but, don't speed!"  
>The cab driver rolled his eyes at the last remark of Max.<p>

"Okay I'll be right over okay".

"Okay".

Max closed his phone,put it in his pants pocket, and shut his eyes. "My life is a disaster huh?", he thought in his mind as his eyes were closed. So, like 3-5 minutes later he was at his apartment, he paid the driver, and got out of the trudged to his door, and fumbled with his keys as he was doing , he got inside his house he kicked off his shoes, and went to the kitchen. He go the chardonnay and 2 wine glasses. He went back to the living room,and he put the glass and the bottle on the table when the doorbell walked swiftly to the door,and when he opened it and saw none other than his best friend Francine Fine.

"Okay, so you know it's 9 at night!", Fran said stepping inside his house.

She was rocking a baby blue t-shirt, jeans, and slippers, even though she looked like she just came from sleeping it was okay to Max because she was his best friend.

"This better be good" she said walking to the couch with Max following behind her, " Yes, it is because you brought out the chardonnay!", she turned to Max, "What happened?"

Max and Fran indistinctly sat on the couch. Max couldn't speak he couldn't believe it. So, they sat in silence and then he sighed.

"I went to dinner expecting to propose to her but, I walk away broken hearted and it's because she was kissing another dude. Fran, she cheated on me on the night I was gonna ask her to be my wife!", Max's tears finally flowed freely. Fran came to his side,wrapped her arm around his shoulder, and let him cry on her shoulder.

"Well, then she wasn't worth your time, dude! You know what you have that no other man can have?", she said softly in his hair.

"Good looks?", he said looking at her with red eyes.

"No", she said, and wiped his eyes with her thumbs "Integrity, honesty, trustworthiness, and a big fat heart that's not suppose to be broken because, there's lots of wonderful woman in New York, you know", she pulled away grabbed a glass and the bottle of wine, poured some in the glass and handed it to Max "You know , what no-one has as much good looks as you buddy like u got tons and they got uggh!".

Max smiled at Fran's lame attempt at a joke.

"Thanks Fran!", Max said, getting up from her shoulder and grabbing the wine glass, "You always know what to say to make me feel better!".

Fran sipped the wine, and said "That's what I'm here for!".

Max smiled, he's knew that but, will she always be here? Will she move on and forget he exsit if she does find someone? So, he bluntly asked a question.

"Fran, do you still like me?".

Fran sipped her wine and almost nearly choked until she got control of it and coughed a couple times.

"Well, Max, your my best friend and i don't want this to ruin our friendship but yes I do still like you. You know I can't do that to you, I mean you're my best friend forever and I couldn't jerodize that".

"Well too bad because I like you too", he said rather boldly.

Fran eyes widened and she looked at him as he had a smirk on his face. She laughed because, she thought his face was really stupid! So, the rest of the night was spent ad mouthing Sarah, and talking about the good old days when they were teens and nothing as wrong but, each other sometimes. Things were simpler than, but their not now.

***BUBBLE GUM***


End file.
